


XCIV

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Double Penetration, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Jongin receives a humanoid for his birthday and he turns out to be the best gift ever.





	XCIV

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ in **2014**. Apart from a quick read through to fix typos and stuff, **I did not edit much of the fic.**

It’s the beginning of the year 2194, and in just a few days, Jongin will be turning another year older.

“22,” Jongin sighs to himself, “22 years old and still miserably single.” He fiddles with his game controller and sighs once more.

Across the room, Luhan and Jongdae share an evil smirk. Jongin has no idea what’s about to come. Clearing his throat, Luhan stands and slinks over to his best friend.

“Speaking of your birthday,” he starts, “what do you want for a present?”

Jongin shrugs and takes another swig of beer. “You don’t have to get me anything,” he says. Luhan frowns and shakes his head.

“No can do, my dear friend,” he singsongs, “you will get a present. And it will be a _great_ one, that I can promise you.”

“Hear hear!” Jongdae shouts, and drains his bottle of beer.

 

 

 

  
“What did you guys _do_ ,” Jongin whispers in horror, eyes wide as he stares at the body-sized package filling up his living room.

“It’s your birthday present!” Luhan exclaims happily. Next to him, Jongdae claps and lets out an obnoxious whoop.

“What _is_ this,” Jongin demands, eyes never leaving the package. His house isn’t small, by any means, but the sheer size of the package manages to make Jongin feel like he’s trapped in a very tiny room.

“Open it when we leave,” Luhan says hurriedly.

“Why?” Jongin asks suspiciously, a hand on the gigantic blue ribbon.

“It’s just better if you do,” Jongdae cuts in hastily. “Trust us.”

Luhan drops a thin booklet on the coffee table and bounds to the door. “You’re probably going to need that. I expect a call from you tonight telling me how much you love your present, and of course, us!”

Jongin rolls his eyes as his best friends leave his house in sniggers. He feels extremely apprehensive as he stares up at the ribbon, but he figures he should at least open it. After all, his friends got him a present out of good intentions, right?

 

 

 

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Jongin deadpans.

There, standing in front of him, is a humanoid. They’re all the rage these days, what with their ability to act, think, and feel just like a human can. The only difference apart from the inability to reproduce, is that they do not have to (although they can) eat and sleep to survive - they can run entirely on generated energy, either derived from battery packs or through being charged. Many wealthy bachelors and bachelorettes end up marrying humanoids just because it makes the dating part of their lives a thousand times easier.

These humanoids are programmed to be attracted to the person that bought it or the person it is intended for. They can be fully customised, ranging from aesthetics to what it will be ‘willing’ to do when it comes to doing the dirty deed. Jongin blushes a deep red when he realises why the humanoid looks so familiar – Luhan and Jongdae had customised it so that it looks just like his favourite manga character. The humanoid has incredibly light blond hair, all coiffed and shaven down on one side. The sharp jawline and nose doesn’t help either. The humanoid’s eyes are closed, but Jongin’s pretty sure that they’ll be the perfect shape, along with bright green irises. Cursing his friends as he takes a step closer, Jongin notices something else.

There’s a tag hanging off the humanoid’s neck, and Jongin leans in to pull it free.

 **Name** : _Oh Sehun_  
 **Programmed Age/Birthday** : _22, April 12th_  
 **Programmed Relationship** : _Romantic_  
 **Height** : _184cm/6ft_  
 **Programmed Kinks** :

At that, Jongin baulks. He glances up at the humanoid and swallows before lowering his eyes towards the tag.

 **Programmed Kinks** : _Rimming, felching, intercrural, body worship, double penetration._

Jongin drops the tag and manages to stumble his way over to his sofa where he sinks into the seat in absolute silence. First of all, Jongin wonders, feeling a little sick to his stomach, _how did his friends know exactly what he liked in bed?_ Second of all, what is he going to _do_ with this humanoid?

His eyes land on the booklet on his coffee table. Picking it up, Jongin realises that it’s a user manual. Jongin flips it open and runs his gaze down the contents list – charging, maintenance, characteristics.

He skims the section on charging, reads the section on maintenance long enough to learn that these humanoids need sexual gratification in order to be kept happy and obedient (Jongin splutters at the page), and spends a good amount of time on the section on the humanoid’s characteristics.

His humanoid – Sehun – is apparently programmed to be playful yet mature at the same time. Sehun’s also a fan of cuddling, sleeping in, all types of food, and bike rides. As a humanoid, Sehun will do anything and everything to make and keep Jongin happy, provided that he's kept happy in return. Jongin stops reading at that point – he sets the manual down and thinks that it may be a better experience if he discovers for himself what else Sehun likes and dislikes.

It takes him another second or so to realise that he’s actually looking forward to spending time with a damned humanoid. Groaning, he falls face-first into his couch. This was not how he imagined his 22nd birthday would go.

 

 

 

  
It's a minor struggle getting to the humanoid's power button. Jongin rises on his tippy toes and pulls the humanoid's head down gingerly - a few seconds of fumbling later and Jongin presses down on the small, red button on its neck. Stepping back, Jongin watches with bated breath as muted sounds of machinery start up. Then, the humanoid opens its eyes.

Jongin was right, they're a beautiful deep emerald. He watches the lids open and close a couple of times, his gaze lingering on full lashes that sweep the line of the humanoid's eye-sockets with each blink.

Then pink lips part and Jongin nearly whimpers at the humanoid's voice.

"Jongin?"

"Yeah," Jongin replies, voice cracking. He doesn't even have the will to be embarrassed. The humanoid is _stunning_.

"Could you free me, maybe?"

The humanoid - Sehun - tugs lightly on the plastic strips that keep his wrists and ankles bound to his box.

"Ah, yes, of course." Jongin hurries forward with a pair of scissors and snips them off fluidly. Once free, Sehun takes a step out of his box and stretches. He had been dressed by the manufacturers in a simple white shirt and jeans, but Jongin thinks he would be okay with seeing Sehun in just tees and jeans for the rest of his life.

"It's great to finally meet you," Sehun says, offering his hand for Jongin to shake. Jongin takes it shakily - Sehun's hand is warm and Jongin can feel the ridges on Sehun's palm with his own. It's hard to believe that the man standing in front of him is purely machine.

"Likewise," Jongin replies, and Sehun smiles.

What happens next isn't something Jongin was expecting. He thought Sehun might ask him a few questions here and there or even ask for food, but instead, Sehun closes the distance between them with a step and slips fingers (really pretty ones, Jongin thinks in a daze) into Jongin's hair.

"What -"

Sehun leans down and kisses Jongin so deeply that Jongin swears his lungs have frozen up. Jongin doesn't even put up a fight; Sehun's lips are honestly designed to fit perfectly against his own, and Jongin's never kissed anyone who is this good a kisser.

"I feel better now," Sehun mumbles, bottom lip catching on Jongin's. "Thanks."

"You're," Jongin swallows, "welcome."

 

 

 

  
During dinner, Jongin looks everywhere and at everything apart from Sehun's face. He can feel Sehun's eyes on him and it makes his pulse thrum constantly right underneath his skin. He feels it in his bones.

"Are you," Jongin tries, gesturing to Sehun's plate, "not hungry?"

"Not really," Sehun replies, but chews on a mouthful of noodles anyway. "You're not eating much either."

"I'm not too hungry as well," Jongin says - the second he stops talking, Sehun rises from his seat and moves around the table to Jongin's side.

"In that case we can postpone dinner to later time, yes?"

He pulls Jongin to his feet and makes a beeline for the bedroom - Jongin's eyes widen in shock. _Already?_

Inside, Jongin watches Sehun pull his shirt over his head fluidly. He can't seem to force himself to move.

"Isn't this a bit too soon?" Jongin tries desperately. Sehun looks at him, shirt dropping to the floor. Jongin gapes at his bare chest.

"I need this," Sehun says earnestly. "You read my manual?"

"Yes, but -"

"I was just activated and I’m, ah, in dire need," Sehun continues, fingers on the button of his jeans.

"Oh. Well, okay then," Jongin fumbles, fingers curling around the hem of his own shirt. Sehun, gaze still trained on Jongin’s face, walks over and gently tugs Jongin’s hand away.

“I can do it,” Sehun says, and gives Jongin an assuring smile.

 

 

 

  
There are thighs on either side of his, and Jongin can hardly believe that he has a very attractive, very naked, humanoid pliant on his bed. Sehun’s back is cushioned by pillows, and he’s seated upright, hands on Jongin’s hips. Jongin himself is on his knees, thighs trembling, as he looks down at Sehun’s face.

“Jongin,” Sehun whispers, “touch me. Touch me everywhere.”

“How do –”

“Just touch me,” Sehun encourages, “don’t overthink it. Touch what you want to touch, how you want to touch.”

Jongin moves back and Sehun wriggles until he’s lying flat on his back, hair splayed out on the pillow. Shifting so that his knees are on either side of Sehun’s hips, Jongin finally tears his eyes off Sehun’s face and refocuses them on his body. A dusky nipple demands for his attention, and Jongin tentatively runs the pad of his forefinger across it – Sehun’s finger curl into the sheets and he sighs.

“Do that again,” Sehun mumbles, and Jongin obeys. He swipes his finger rapidly across the bud several times before rolling them under his thumb in concentric circles; Sehun keens and Jongin bites back a very aroused groan.

Running a palm down the plane of Sehun’s stomach, Jongin smoothly avoids brushing the tip of Sehun’s cock with his hand and stops at the swell of his thigh. They’re lean and smooth, and Jongin really wants to bite on them.

So he does. He sinks his teeth gently into the flesh and sucks; Sehun’s hand flies up to fist at his cock and Jongin promptly gives him another love bite a little higher up. He fills the other thigh with three more, and by the time he thinks of pulling back to examine his art, Sehun’s cock is swollen red.

“Jongin,” Sehun says breathlessly, “do you want to fuck my thighs?”

 

 

 

  
“Faster,” Sehun urges, toes curling as Jongin thrusts between his clamped thighs. Jongin has a hand wrapped around Sehun’s ankles, and the only thing bad about this position is that Jongin has a hard time catching sight of Sehun’s pretty face, what with Sehun’s legs extended high into the air.

The silkiness of Sehun’s thighs are driving him absolutely up the wall, and Jongin picks up his pace. He’s so close to coming when Sehun tugs his ankles out of Jongin’s grasp and pulls his knees up to his chest.

“Rub on me. Come on my thighs.”

Spreading his legs, Jongin lowers himself and ruts against the seam between Sehun’s thighs; the supple flesh teases the slit of his cock, and he comes almost instantly, squirting translucent white all over the back of Sehun’s thighs.

“Open,” Jongin rasps. He nudges Sehun’s legs open and takes in greedy gulps of air. Leaning in, he brings the head of Sehun’s cock into his mouth and fists the rest – Sehun comes hot and fast into his throat.

“Yeah,” Sehun sighs as he comes down from his high, “yeah. Just like that. Thank you.”

Jongin tries to bring himself back to reality as Sehun kisses the corner of his mouth and shuffles under the covers where he falls asleep almost instantly. When he's sure that Sehun is dead to the world, Jongin picks up his phone with a shaky hand, the other resting gently on the curve of Sehun's hip. He takes forever to type out a text with one hand and nearly drops it on his face, but in the end, he manages this:

 **To: Luhan**  
i can't BELIEVE you

 

 

 

  
Jongin wakes up to Sehun nosing along the slope of his neck. Piercing green eyes snap to Jongin's the second Sehun realises Jongin is awake; Jongin makes a small noise in the back of his throat and presses his face into the pillow.

"Kiss me," Sehun says, fingertips nudging Jongin's chin. "Why are you shy? I was made for you."

Jongin shivers at the bluntness of Sehun's words. He turns, slowly facing the humanoid, and instinctively lifts his hand to brush the back of his fingers down the curve of Sehun's cheek.

"I'm... still getting used to this entire thing," Jongin admits. "I'm not exactly experienced in the entire relationship scene in general, and I'm not sure what we are -"

"I'm yours to do whatever you want to," Sehun answers, tilting his head into Jongin's palm, "and we can be whatever you want us to be."

Soft blond strands tumble into Sehun's eyes and Jongin holds them back as he leans in.

"Okay," Jongin breathes when he pulls back. "I guess this could work."

Sehun smiles and pulls Jongin's face back towards his once more.

 

 

 

  
On Monday, Jongin suffers through five hours of lectures without Sehun by his side. Sehun’s grown tremendously on him over the weekend, and Jongin is still not quite over the fact that such a perfect being wants to be with _only_ him and no one else. He had spent the past couple of days mapping Sehun’s body with his hands and his lips; leaving the bedroom only to get food and water. Jongin had learned that Sehun jumps the gun when it comes to falling in love – Sehun had kindly informed him today, before he left for school, that he already loves him.

Sehun hasn’t left his mind since Jongin stepped out of the house.

Luhan stops him in the hallway right after his last lecture and leers at him.

"So? How's Sehun?"

Jongin blushes a bright red and clamps a hand over Luhan's mouth.

"Shut up," he hisses. "And don't be nosy."

"I bought him for you! I have the right to be!" Luhan exclaims, offended. the effects of his indignation are somewhat dulled – and muffled – by Jongin's hand. Jongdae promptly materialises out of nowhere then and scares the living daylights out of Jongin.

"We're coming home with you today - we wanna see him in action."

Jongin stares bug-eyed at his friends, scandalised.

 

 

 

  
Jongin's barely taken off his shoes when a tall figure appears around the corner and kisses the air out of his lungs. Behind him, Luhan and Jongdae break out into greasy grins.

"Hello there," Jongdae calls loudly, and Jongin jumps a foot into the air when he remembers that his best friends are with him. Detaching his lips from Sehun's, he thumbs at his bottom lip and turns around slowly.

"Oh yeah," he utters, "forgot you were there."

"Evidently," Jongdae replies, his smirk widening.

"Hello Sehun," Luhan says, stepping forward. "I am Luhan, and you owe both Jongdae and I a big Thank You for bringing you into existence as well as into Jongin's life."

Rolling his eyes at Luhan's antics, Jongin escapes into the kitchen and leaves Sehun in the clutches of his friends. He hears muffled conversation, but he doesn't bother trying to eavesdrop because he knows Sehun will willingly fill him in later.

"Bye Jongin!" He hears Luhan call just a minute or so later, and he yells back a farewell. The door closes and Sehun walks into the kitchen, long legs clad in sweatpants leading the way.

"Luhan wanted to know if you were good in bed," Sehun tells him, point blank. "I said yes, if that was okay."

Jongin chokes on a mouthful of nachos.

 

 

 

  
It's been a long, tiring, and tension-wrought week as Jongin tries to study as much as he can for midterms along with keeping Sehun satisfied - at one point, he had done his very best to read through half a chapter of his Sociology textbook with Sehun sucking him off.

Now, it's Friday, and instead of going out to a bar or to a house party, Jongin makes a beeline for home.

He knows Sehun's been struggling over the course of the week, and the second he steps into his apartment, he can tell how desperate Sehun needs it.

"Jongin," Sehun says, attempting to keep his voice even, "I really, really need you."

Dropping his bag down by the door, Jongin wordlessly reaches for Sehun's hand and pulls him towards the bedroom.

"I'll make you feel good today, okay? I promise."

Sehun all but tears his (Jongin's) clothes off his body, and the second Jongin is equally naked, Sehun presses his body flush against his and mouths hotly down the side of Jongin's neck.

"What do you want, Sehun?"

"Fill me up," Sehun says, sighing in pleasure as Jongin moves his hands down to cup at his ass. "I want to feel _full_."

 

 

 

  
The dildo buzzes tantalisingly in Jongin's hand and Sehun braces himself as Jongin presses the head up against his lube-slicked entrance. Jongin pushes it in as deep as it can go, and the moment it can't go in any further, he drops to his elbows and flicks his tongue across pebbled nipples. Sehun moans shamelessly, the sound ringing loud in Jongin's ears.

There's a pretty red spot blooming across the sharpness of Sehun's hip when Jongin pushes the head of his cock in alongside the dildo without warning.

Sehun's whimper lodges itself in his throat and he claws down Jongin's back as Jongin inches in. The vibrations of the dildo assault the thick vein running along the side of his cock and Sehun's heat licks at the rest - Jongin's hips stutter and he struggles to ground himself.

"God, Jongin," Sehun manages, cheeks flushed and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, "you feel so good. So hot, thick -"

Jongin thrusts once, hard, and the top of Sehun's head smacks against the bedframe. Sehun's back curves, and precum drips slowly into his navel. Jongin wants to lick it off.

"Harder," Sehun grits through his teeth, "fuck me harder. I want to feel you in me all through the day tomorrow."

Jongin speeds up, hips ramming up against Sehun's pelvis, and it's almost animalistic. Rubbing the head of the dildo against Sehun's prostate, Jongin watches through a lust-ridden haze as Sehun orgasms, cock twitching through its release. Jongin pulls out the dildo and chases his release with hands holding Sehun's hips in place as he seeks out Sehun's over-sensitive prostate with the crown of his cock. The slight friction across his slit pushes him over the brink, and he empties himself into the pliant, heaving humanoid underneath him.

He's ready to collapse bonelessly when Sehun shifts.

"Suck me?" He asks, voice soft. Jongin reaches for his cock, but Sehun stops him midway.

"No; my hole. Clean me out. I want to taste you in my mouth."

If it were anyone else, Jongin would've lied and said that the thought disgusts him - but Sehun is programmed to give him anything he wants, and he has no need to lie to him. So Jongin simply spreads Sehun's legs apart once more and lowers his head towards Sehun's eager hole.

He gives the ring a light lick before suctioning his lips around the muscle, coaxing come out of Sehun with each slow suck. Jongin keeps everything in his mouth until he's gotten all he can get, the taste of them combined filling his senses. Sehun's hard again by the time he stops abusing Sehun's entrance, and there's a glow to Sehun's skin that Jongin has never seen before.

"Let me taste," Sehun murmurs, sitting up and reaching for Jongin's lips with his own. Jongin settles down between Sehun's legs and lets Sehun lick into his mouth.

Sehun takes everything in enthusiastically, and when they finally break apart for air, Jongin glances down and catches Sehun thumbing at the head of his cock erratically.

Jongin watches, notes how Sehun fists his cock with his other hand and how he lightly fondles his own balls. He can feel Sehun's gaze on him, but Jongin just can't seem to look away.

Sehun comes with a suppress moan all over his hands, and Jongin swipes a finger through the mess and sucks it off.

"You make me so happy," Sehun whispers, scooting closer towards Jongin and wrapping long legs around his waist. Jongin cups the base of Sehun's neck and kisses his lips raw.

 

 

 

Jongin spends the weekend showing Sehun around his city. He takes Sehun to tacky touristy places, to restaurants that he considers hidden gems, and even to his college. He buys Sehun two pairs of his own sweatpants because Sehun always complains that Jongin's end right around his ankle.

He grudgingly agrees to grab dinner with Luhan and Jongdae on Sunday; a dinner he ends up suffering through as Jongdae keeps making lewd comments to Sehun and Luhan keeps waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jongin.

Sehun's fingers are tangled with his underneath the table, and the odd sense of calmness that comes with touching Sehun is the only thing stopping him from throwing a handful of meat in his friends' faces.

"How does it feel? Falling in love with a humanoid?" Luhan asks the second Sehun heads to the bathroom.

Jongin doesn't quite know what to say, but he decides on: "Why does it matter if he's a humanoid?"

Luhan smiles. "It doesn't."

It's not until later that night that Jongin realises what Luhan really wanted to know.

 

 

 

  
Jongin's brain is dead from studying, and it's only a Wednesday night. Dropping his pen from cramped fingers with a groan, Jongin leans back in his chair and runs a hand down his face. From his spot on the bed, Sehun looks over, a book lying forgotten in his hands.

"Jongin?" He calls, and Jongin glances over instantly. "Did you know that sex relieves stress?"

"If you want me you don't have to give me reasons," Jongin says, slipping out of his chair and heading over to the bed. Sehun shrugs but the pink across his cheeks gives him away.

“I didn’t want to pull you away from studying,” he mumbles, and Jongin peppers his cheek with kisses.

Jongin plays with Sehun's hair for a while, and Sehun lets him, resting an arm across Jongin's lap patiently. There's a light, sweet fragrance laced into the blond strands, and Jongin thinks that he will never get tired of that scent. He noses down Sehun's jaw until he reaches supple lips.

"What do you want today?" Jongin asks, thumbing at the swell of Sehun's bottom lip.

"Your tongue," Sehun answers, his own tongue darting out to lick kittenishly at the pad of Jongin's thumb. 

 

 

 

  
Firm thighs are trembling and Jongin holds them back as he curls his tongue around the rim of Sehun's entrance. He alternates between penetration and licking, and Sehun is rendered an absolute mess in his hands.

Sehun's moans are music to Jongin's ears and he flutters his tongue faster across the hole. He's pushing in slowly when Sehun comes suddenly.

"Fuck yes," Sehun groans, thighs tensing sporadically as he shudders through his release. Jongin sits back, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and watches, completely entranced, as Sehun milks himself through his orgasm.

Fisting his own neglected cock, Jongin waits until Sehun's gotten his breath back before he moves up to straddle Sehun's face.

Sehun laps at the head eagerly, hands grabbing at Jongin's ass cheeks. It doesn't take much for Jongin to come, and he does the second Sehun sucks at the slit.

"Do you feel better now?" Sehun asks, licking a smear of come away from the corner of his lips.

"Of course," Jongin replies, lying down next to Sehun and pulling the sheets up over them. Sehun smiles and Jongin kisses it off.

 

 

 

  
Just a month later and Jongin has fucked Sehun on every possible surface in his apartment. Despite that, however, Jongin doesn't think that he'll ever get tired of pleasing Sehun. In addition, he's come to terms with the fact that he'd fallen head over heels for the humanoid made and programmed to be his and his only, and he doesn't hesitate to shower Sehun with affection in public – even when Luhan and Jongdae are around to witness it.

There's a sense of home when he looks at Sehun that Jongin's never experienced before, and he's mystified by it. He doesn't question it though, just lets it warm his heart. Sehun greets him every morning with a sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss, and Jongin honestly couldn't ask for more.

When finals start to creep closer and closer, Sehun tries his best to not ask for sex because he knows that Jongin really needs to study. He makes do with post-studying cuddling and with makeout sessions that always end up a little desperate for both parties. Of course, as the week goes on, Sehun falls quieter and becomes more sullen, but it’s still much better than what he would’ve been like if he wasn’t trying so hard to fight away the cloud of gloominess that constantly hovers above his head. Jongin’s never studied this hard in his entire life before – he spends all of his free time during the weekdays studying, just because he wants his weekends to be reserved for Sehun and Sehun only.

Sehun looks forward to weekends with palpable excitement, and they’re able to spend a good part of the day just pleasuring each other in bed (or whatever surface is available at that moment). Luhan and Jongdae have given up on seeing Jongin outside of school during this period.

The night of his last final, Jongin comes home and dumps his books in a corner of the room without a second glance. Sehun’s already waiting in bed, legs spread, and Jongin strips as he walks over.

“I’m finished,” he says happily, unbuttoning his jeans. “No more finals for the year!”

“Good,” Sehun breathes, “now it’s time to do me.”

Jongin slips between Sehun’s thighs and kisses the inside of one.

“Sounds like a plan.”

He runs his palm up Sehun’s cock and gazes at Sehun’s face.

“Hey, I love you,” he says, barely above a whisper. Sehun hears it anyway, and smiles.

“I know,” comes his reply. “Now show me just how much.”

Just a few minutes later and there’s a generous amount of come on Sehun’s heaving chest.

 

 

 

  
“Do you think we made a mistake in getting Jongin a humanoid,” Jongdae asks one day, a huge cup of ice cream wobbling dangerously in his hands. “He doesn’t even get mad at us when we make fun of him now. It’s no fun.”

Luhan laughs but ends up shaking his head.

“Nah,” he says. “I’ve never seen him this happy, you know? Although maybe we shouldn’t have gotten him a sex-driven one but hey, whatever rocks his boat. They are _really_ cute. And for some weird reason, Jongin’s grades have skyrocketed.”

“He owes us a lot,” Jongdae says seriously. “Like, a lot.”

“We’ll remind him the next time we see him,” Luhan nods.

“Maybe I can convince him to buy me one for my birthday,” Jongdae muses. Luhan smacks him upside the head.

“Don’t you dare,” he warns. “Don’t put the programmer who would be setting up your humanoid in an awkward position – your sex kinks are out of this world.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae snaps. “That was one day and I was just _curious_.”


End file.
